


Хранитель

by Anakris



Series: Веер вероятностей [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry has a Soul Gem, Soul Gem, Vormir
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Есть что-то завораживающие в том, чтобы лежать под скалой в неизвестности и смотреть на черный провал неба с яркими бликами звезд.





	Хранитель

Это вспышка света, словно зарница на далеком горизонте. Нет ни грома, ни ветра, ни дождя, только вдалеке расцветает белоснежная предвестница плохой погоды.   
  
 _Откуда мы знаем, что нет ничего быстрее света, если раньше всего темнота?_  
  
Глаза открываются к поддернутому пеленой миру и закрываются. Он стонет от боли, вспоминая, что привело к этому моменту, когда к нему возвращается сознание. Ступень за ступенью. Сначала есть звук, и это просто шум.   
  
 _Кошка закрыта в темной комнате, как узнать, жива ли она, не открывая дверь?_  
  
Он снова открывает глаза, лежит на земле, сложившись вокруг поношенного рюкзака, обняв руками голову. Перед его глазами только старые грязные брюки и потертый рюкзак. Тело затекло, не ощущается правая рука, и больно впиваются ветки и камни.   
  
Он оглядывается, пытаясь разогнуться.   
  
Эмоции возвращаются последними. Первое - это непонимание. Где он? Это загробный мир? Но почему есть тело и вещи? Где Проводник, Судья или Хозяйка? Потом раздается шелест ветра, очки нащупываются под правой ладонью, немного погнутые. Руки работают на автомате, давно заучив последовательность действий. Сжать палочку в левой руке, выписать кончиком фигуру, направить магию на линзы. Перед ним целые очки. Вот только палочка вроде и его, но в тоже время нет.   
Она выглядит как его. Одиннадцать дюймов, удобная рукоятка, простая гладкая ветка остролиста с многочисленными пятнами грязи.   
Вот только не те ощущения, словно кто-то что-то подменил.   
  
\- Что с тобой? - тихо прошептал парень, обращаясь к ветке в своей руке.   
  
Палочка была для него больше чем вещь. Это друг, верный соратник, товарищ, который никогда не бросит в беде. Он завел привычку с ней разговаривать еще перед первым курсом, когда смог спрятать от бдительного ока родственников в своих брюках.   
Ответа, впрочем, не было.   
Он мягко огладил древко, проследил кончиками пальцев трещинки коры на рукояти, когда понял, что это просто очень талантливая копия.   
  
\- Ты не моя палочка, верно? - Он, почему-то, не хотел её отбрасывать. - Ты можешь принять тот облик, что тебе привычен.   
  
У него в руках оказалась палочка из бузины. Старшая палочка. Палочка Дамблдора, Грин-де-Вальда, Воландеморта и Антиоха Певерелла.  
  
Лежать становится неудобно, и он плавно смещается в сидячее положение, ощущая, как сотни муравьев пробегают по его телу при каждом движении. Это скорее неприятно, нежели больно.   
Вокруг него лес, но это не поляна в Запретном около логова акромантулов, а абсолютно другой, незнакомый лес. В нем нет запаха тлена, крови, пожара и смерти, листья мирно шелестят на ветру, в воздухе запах озона и непонятное ощущение вибрации, проходящее сквозь всё его тело.   
  
Это просто удача Гарри Поттера. Идти на добровольную жертву и оказаться неизвестно где, хорошо хоть с его же вещами.   
На груди есть неприятная стянутость, которая ощущается, когда Гарри пытается расправить плечи. Под футболкой, в центре груди, есть символ Даров смерти, выжженный как какое-то клеймо, четкий и яркий зеленый контур, вокруг которого жуткое покраснение.   
Значит, Авада в него всё же попала.   
Взгляд падает на левую руку и, Гарри на самом деле не удивлен, находит там кольцо с абсолютно целым камнем с символом Даров, только это янтарь, а не обсидиан. Капюшон мантии-невидимки приятно серебрится над его головой.  
  
Это настолько обескураживает, что Поттер просто откидывается на спину, вытягиваясь на земле.   
  
Здесь даже звезды другие.   
  
Он не видит привычных созвездий там, где они должны быть, но есть другие, те, о которых он только читал или видел в атласах. Некоторые выглядят так, как они могли бы выглядеть с другой точки обзора. Другая планета звучит не так поражающе, как выжить после добровольно принятого смертельного проклятия, хотя он должен был уже привыкнуть.   
  
Есть что-то завораживающие в том, чтобы лежать под скалой в неизвестности и смотреть на черный провал неба с яркими бликами звезд.


End file.
